enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Duck
Duck *First Appearance: Lift Bridge *Voiced By: EE93's Friends (Seasons 1 and 2), SkarloeyRailway01 (The Old Warrior), Mallardfan62 (for future episodes) Duck is a Great Western Tank Engine who works on his branch line, the Little Western. Bio Duck came to the Northwestern Railway to help Percy when the work in the yard proved to be too heavy for him. Rising through the ranks (and after a run-in with a very devious diesel), he eventually aquired his own Branch Line. He works on the Little Western with Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Toad, and the Arlesdale Railway Engines, and would not be happier anywhere else! An invaluble member of the team, Duck knew the regulations for the new Lift Bridge backwards and forwards, and took the time to explain them to Murdoch prior to Oliver's derailment! When the Great Western Extension was recieving a fresh set of ballast, Duck gave Stepney directions on how to reach his destination safely. Duck worked with Donald and Toby at the mine junction and expressed his annoyance with Bertram's rowdy work ethic! After a great deal of sea-faring thoughts, Duck accidentally reversed into Goliath's hull and split him in two! To this day, he still holds a great deal of respect for the menacing yet honorable barge. Duck was one of the first engines to meetSidney when he first came to the Railway, and was proud of Oliver when he took charge to treat Sidney's amnesiac condition with patience and respect! To this day, Duck has no idea what the Little Western Extension is being built for, and is suspicous that it has nothing to do with his branch line after all... Persona Duck is dilligent, cheerful, and a hard worker. He insists that all of his work is carried out "The Great Western Way" and this can be a bit of a nuisance to the other engines. He does however, make everything go like clockwork wherever he goes, so even though he is a perfectionist, Duck is very good at what he does. He is also a bit of a day-dreamer, especially when he works at the harbor. Duck has deep fondness for the sea and the horizon, which is a reason why he loves working on his coastal branch line very much. Duck is also known for having a great sense of humor, but of course, always takes the running of his branch line very seriously. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge, Bon Voyage, Stepney Makes an Entrace, Life Boats (cameo), Rising to the Occasion, Buffer Bashing (cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding, Sidney (episode), Conspiracy Theory (cameo). *'Season 2:' Young Tucker (episode) (cameo), Rock-Star, Aura of Menace (flashback cameo) Trivia * Duck was named as such because engines on his old railway believed that he waddled as he rolled down the line! Gallery Duck and James.jpg|Duck and James. Duck.jpg|Duck at Tidmouth Sheds. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 2.07.36 PM.png|Duck in Goliath's hull. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 2.06.58 PM.png|Oh, what a mess. Risingtotheoccasionoliver.png Young Tucker has an accident at the crossing. .jpg|A rendezvous with disaster! Duck passes the Thin Controller.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.32 PM.png Stepney in Aura.jpg|Bowled Out! Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Northwestern Railway Category:Little Western Engine Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team Category:The Docks